


Räätälöity ratkaisu

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor, M/M, Smuttish, Suomi | Finnish, huumoridialogia kiehnäyksellä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Lance sulkee silmänsä ja nielaisee, sormet koukistuvat Keithin takatukkaan.





	Räätälöity ratkaisu

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Odo
> 
> Öö. Mistäs tää lähtikään. Irkistä tietty plus Voltronin uudelleenkatsomisesta. Inspiraatioavusta kiitokset (jälleen) Avaruuspiraatille ja muista avuista (Y) kiitos Odolle x)
> 
> Jostain syystä ficci lähti muotoutumaan tällaiseksi, miltei käsikirjoitustyyppiseksi, en tiedä miksi O.O mutta jospa siitä saa jotain selvää!
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia Dreamworksille ja Lauren Montgomerylle sekä Joaquim Dos Santosille. Kunniaa myös muille, ehkä, ilmeisesti aluperäiset omistusoikeudet ovat epäselvät (?) mut hei, kudos sille jolle kudos kuuluu! En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa tai harmia kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä puupennin palastakaan, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Keith ja Lance makaavat orgasmin jälkeisessä tilassa Keithin sängyllä. Lance on selällään käsivarsi Keithin pään alla. Keithin polvi on työnnetty Lancen jalkojen väliin, käsi heitetty tämän rinnan yli.

Lance: Arrrr.  
Keith: Kehräätkö sä?  
Lance: Ei, kun mä murisen niin kuin leijona sit kun se on valloittanut komeimman naaraan.  
Keith: Mä en ole naaras.  
Lance: Mä tiedän sen. Mun takapuolikin tietää sen. Et sä myöskään ole komein, mut hopee ei oo häpee.  
Keith: Idiootti.

Keith kietoutuu hieman lähemmäs Lancea ja hamuaa huulillaan tämän leukaperää.

Lance: Onneks sä oot näköjään heikkona idiootteihin.  
Keith: Sitä mä oon.  
Lance: Oleksä ollut kauankin altis idiooteille? Tarkemmin sanottuna mulle?

Keith etenee leukaperältä korvannipukalle. Lance sulkee silmänsä ja nielaisee, sormet koukistuvat Keithin takatukkaan.

Lance: Vähemmän puhetta ja enemmän tekoja?  
Keith: Mä... mmm... tiesin sillon, kun sä aktivoit Sinisen.  
Lance: - -  
Keith: Mmm... joo. Sä vain koputit sen suojakilpeen ja se hajosi. Sit sä vain istuit ohjaamoon, ja muinainen alienialus totteli sun pienintäkin sormenliikettä.  
Lance: Tän sormen?  
Keith: Joo, sen sormen. Toi tuntuu hyvältä. Jatka.  
Lance: Ja sit sä tajusit, että mä olen universumin pähein jätkä ja että sun on pakko saada kaataa mut sänkyyn?

Keith nojautuu vasten Lancen sormia, jotka hierovat hänen päänahkaansa. Keithin huulilta karkaa vaikerrus. Hän työntää polvensa tiukemmin Lancen jalkojen väliin. Lance kääntyy puoliksi kyljelleen ja suutelee Keithin otsaa, sitten hiusrajaa. Toinen käsi siirtyy leipomaan Keithin jännittynyttä hauista.

Lance: Kyllä mä tajuun, kukapa tätä kroppaa ei haluais. Onneksi suakin kehtaa katsella.  
Keith: Sit sä suoritit universumin surkeimman lentonäytöksen ja melkein hajoitit Sinisen.  
Lance: Hei! Surkeimman? Entä kun Hunk lensi sukkulan takaisin Linnaan, kun sun ranne oli murtunut? Entä se?  
Keith: Se oli toiseksi surkein. Mut älä itke, _räätäli_ , sä olet kuitenkin hyvännäköinen. Kyllä sua panee.  
Lance: Ja se katotaan, kuka panee ketä!

Lance kiepahtaa Keithin päälle ja nojaa käsillään tämän käsivarsiin. Keith nauraa ja yrittää näön vuoksi rimpuilla irti otteesta. Lance kumartuu hipomaan pystynenänsä kärjellä Keithin nenää.

Lance: Kukas on nyt kukkulan kuningas? Et ainakaan sä.  
Keith: Näytä mulle miten hallitaan!  
Lance: Jätkä on _niiiin_ surkee vertauskuvissa.  
Keith: Sanoo tyyppi, joka kutsuu itseään räätäliksi. Panes neulasi töihin!  
Lance: Neula?! Hei kuule, mä en ole meistä se, jolla on pienempi leijona!  
Keith: Mun leijona tuntui hetki sitten olevan sulle enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.

Lance nauraa Keithin kaulaan ja kiemurtelee tämän jalkojen väliin. Keith kietoo reitensä Lancen lanteiden ympärille ja kallistaa päätään taakse.

Lance: Vielä mä sulle neulat näytän.  
Keith: Mä oon kyllä nähnyt sen jo. Työnnä se mun mustaan aukkoon.

Keith lakkaa puhumasta varsin hyvän syyn vuoksi. Lance ei poistu Keithin sängystä ennen aamunkoittoa.


End file.
